1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of phasers built into a camshaft or concentric camshafts. More particularly, the invention pertains to a torsion assist phaser using band check valves built into a camshaft or concentric camshafts or an oil pressure actuated phaser built into a camshaft or concentric camshafts.
2. Description of Related Art
Cam in cam systems are well know in the prior art. In prior art cam in cam systems, the camshaft has two shafts, one positioned inside of the other. The shafts are supported one inside of the other and are rotatable relative to one another.